la obra
by brusk
Summary: Spencer Wright tenia que actuar para la tonta obra de 'Romeo y Julieta', no es que quisiera participar, sino solo lo hacia p obligacion, pero lo que no se imaginaban es que iba a tener el papel del personaje que menos se esperaba -'¡definitivamente no me vestiré como una chica y tener que besar a un hombre'-(Ectofeature Multichapter- Alive Billy!/Spencer W./ menciones de otros)


Chapter 1: La obra.

-spencer, spencer mira están interpretando la obra de romeo and Julieta-sonría una joven de cabellos cafés y lentes morados mientras escribía su nombre en la hoja-Vamos que será divertido-

-…Si tú lo dices shanilla-un joven de cabellos castaños exhalo por la boca y sin darse cuenta había escrito su nombre-No espera yo no quise escribir mi nombre-miro la letra fina delgada y con una buena ortografía:

Spencer Wright. 3

Miro a la chica la cual tenía esa hermosa letra inclusa la misma pluma morada cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la letra trato de no parecer molesto cuando volteo shanilla se había ido miro con cierta intriga quienes estarían en la obra y para su sorpresa eran los que por alguna razón no se llevaba.

Lolo Calorie

Kleet

Billy joe cobra

Rajeev.

Puso una mano en su boca para que la risa no saliera encero rajeev participaría con esfuerzo y lo dejarían ser un árbol, saco su móvil del bolsillo un touch rojo con un coldige en forma de fantasma.

-Son las 12:00 en unas cuantas horas empezara las asquerosas audiciones para la obra, joder que asco será toda melosa romanticona me enferma demasiado-guardo de nuevo el móvil y camino con su mochila-

La campana sonó junto sus libros antes de salir de la clase de historia todos salieron corriendo directo al teatro a excepción de spencer y de billy un joven de cabellos negros azabache y ojos color aqua no era necesario que actuara tendría el papel en un dos por tres.

-Y tu porque no sales-tomo su mochila-Si no te apuras perderás la mejor oportunidad de demostrar que actúas mejor que otros-camino hacia la puerta-

-Si…pero no-sonrío fingiendo lo más feliz que podía-Si lo hago no habría nada divertido que pueda hacer-

-Si eres raro-se dijo para sus adentros y salió por la puerta al fin la hora donde moriría había llegado y qué más daba incluso el director ponzi lo había amenazado a muerte que si no participaba lo expulsaría así que…Que otra opción tenía.

Camino abriendo la puerta todos los cuales había leído en la hoja…..

-Que la vergüenza comience-suspiro y camino al escenario-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien escuchen todos estos son sus personajes-

Billy-romeo.

Shanilla-Madre

Rajeev-Padre

Lolo-Personaje de repuesto

Kleet-escenografía

-después de muchas personas-

-Y Julieta será interpretada por….Spencer Wright-

El mundo se detuvo la respiración de todos spencer sintió como si el mundo se callera encima las locas fanáticas de ese niño mimado se irían en su contra billy camino cerca de spencer poniéndole una peluca y tomándolo de la cintura.

-Jamás he besado a un hombre pero supongo que sería bueno interpretarlo ahora-acerco sus labios a los de spencer-

-Ah-apenado hasta las orejas puso el libreto entre los labios de billy se soltó del agarre-Que demonios te pasa-Parecía toda una mujer con ropa de hombre-

-N-no puedes hacer eso quien dijo que te besaría-las facciones y esa peluca daban el toque perfecto-

-En la historia debemos hacerlo-tomo una foto con su celular-

Shanilla camino tomándole la mano a spencer el cual sonrío algo nervioso después se unió rajeev.

Billy sentía celos por no haber estado ahí parecía una mujer de verdad cuando escucho el sonido de su celular la canción de If you love me i love me more noto como sus fanáticas se habían enterado de que quienes serian los protagonistas.

-Vaya, vaya que sorpresa señor Wright-aparecía el director detrás suyo-Bien ensayen todos sus papeles señor cobra señor Wright ustedes ensayaran justos-

El director salió por la puerta principal todos se habían retiro mientras billy saco un vestido blanco con un pequeño suéter verde.

-Bien ponte esto y yo me pondré esto-tomo de la mano a spencer y corrió a los vestidores-

Minutos después salió billy con un elegante traje negro con bordes amarillos incluyendo la corbata.

-Vamos spencer sal solo es un vestuario-miro la cortina-

-…-sonrojado se voltio-Eso dices tú esto es vergonzoso no saldré-

Billy rodo los ojos y tomo de la mano a spencer sacándolo del lugar lo que vio billy lo dejo sin palabras:

Una facción de chico tsundere con un vestido largo blanco con encajes de todo zapatillas rosas un cabello lacio pasando por sus caderas un moño el cual no permitía que ningún cabello saliera de su lugar.

-…Que sucede-tsundere miro-D-deja de mirarme de esa forma-hiso un leve puchero-

-Te queda estupendamente bien-miro con un leve sonrojo en su cara-

-Ya hagamos esto quieres-camino con los tacones perfectamente bien no parecía que fuera un hombre sus rasgos finos solo tuvieron que poner algo de brillo en los labios de spencer.

-Oh romeo donde estáis que no os veo-sonrojado trato de parecer lo más convincente posible-

-Julieta la luz de mis días-miro a spencer y se le había olvidado todo el libreto-

Spencer sonrío con un leve color en sus mejillas billy se embobo más un hilo de saliva caía de su boca a lo cual spencer dio una leve carcajada.

-No sabía que eso era parte de la obra o que lo hacía romeo-sonrío feliz-

-No….es que yo….-se apeno un poco-

Spencer bajo del lugar lentamente pero el vestido era muy grande y termino tropezándose con él de suerte billy lo atrapo antes que cayera.

Billy se había sonrojado por su pequeña reacción spencer miro como sus ojos ponían en un lugar fijo y que mejor lugar que los ojos de billy.

-Lo siento…-se soltó del agarre jugando con su cabello-…-

-Ah lindo-se noto un leve color rosa en sus mejillas, aquel niño torpe desorganizado y algo raro sería una chica tan linda y inclusive tan frágil al momento de pasar a la escena del beso.

Billy sonrío de oreja a oreja algo pícaro tomándole de la mano derecha y con la mano libre lo tomo de la barbilla acercándolo a él.

-Y spencer quieres que hagamos la escena del beso-se acerco lentamente-

-Pero, no podemos quiero decir….-sonrojado miro la forma en que todo sucedería daría su primer beso y seria con BILLY por favor que alguien entrara por esa puerta cuando, entro shanilla.

-Perdonen olvide mi cuaderno-miro con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas-

-..-spencer salió corriendo del lugar billy observo todo y bajo del escenario, tropezándose un poco por correr con tacones, cuando pensó que estaba lejos se sentó en el piso.

-Porque mierdas me late el corazón tan rápido…-se dio un leve golpe en la mejilla-Calma spence solo fue la emoción…quiero decir nervio-

Cuando levanto la mirada estaba kleet un joven de cabellos rubios tonto y de buen cuerpo.

-Quien le hiso eso señorita-se puso a su altura-No pasa nada el gran kleet lo arreglara-acaricio su cabello-

-No es nada kleet estábamos en el teatro y billy hiso algo que no debía pero ya paso estoy bien-sonrío dulcemente al mayor-Gracias por preocuparte de mí-

Cuando spencer abrió los ojos kleet estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando billy aparece.

-Ah, kleet amigo que tal-miro con una gota de sudor cae por su cien-Que pasó amigo-

-Tu billy como te atreves a molestar a esta pobre chica-enojado-

-Kleet no me hiso nada…-miro molesto-El profesor te está buscando así que no quieres hacerlo esperar-

-Está bien te la salvaste enano-camino al gimnasio-

Spencer se recargo en la puerta sentándose en el piso billy se sentó a su lado mirando y tomando un cabello de la peluca besando los risos de esta.

-Al parecer me salvo de poco morir en manos de kleet gracias-sonrío y miro-Pero se supone que Romeo salva a Julieta-

-Que nunca has leído la historia verdad-sonrojado se dejo caer en su hombro-Billy..Solo déjame estar así unos cuantos minutos más-

El azabache se sonrojo y se quedo quieto dejando que spencer estuviera en su hombro los únicos en la escuela nadie podría interrumpirlos en ese momento.

-Spencer….-susurro billy notando que aquel joven se había dormido, se acerco despacio y sin despertarlo le planto un dulce beso en los labios.

Cuando spencer se despertó paso una mano por su labio inferior cuando billy lo miro desvío la mirada sonrojado

* * *

**Hello dears, antes que nada, este fic no es mio, le estoy haciendo un favor a una amiga de publicarlo en mi cuenta de fanfiction uvu, si, si es la misma con la que hago el fic de cuentos no tan infantiles, ella es genial X333**

**si quieren que ella continue el fic alzen sus manos y den energía para la genkidama... digo dejen sus hermosos reviews ¿si? X3**

**PD:**

**pronto publicare el cap 9 de painful words, esperen un poco ¿si? gracias por sus hermosos reviews en mi otro fic X3**


End file.
